


Just a Little

by the_purity_pen



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos, Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña & You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You





	Just a Little

Javi was tired and the bar wasn’t cutting it for him anymore. He spotted you across the bar and saw the way your eyes followed him as he got up.

He made a purposeful stride, untying his tie as he went. A last pull and the tie nearly snapped against the air as he pulled it off, wrapping it around itself and shoving it into his jacket pocket.

You felt a warmth grow in your core at the way his gaze drank you in. He scooted up next to you, one hand coming down to the bar as he leaned forward.

“Estás solo?” (Are you alone?) The grin on his face grew and his mustache looked like it twitched slightly. You echoed the grin and nodded.

“Sí señor Peña,” you giggled from slight inebriation and the scent of Javi’s cologne permeating the air between you. Not that there was much of it.

He leaned forward, pressing his cheek against yours to speak towards your ear. “Estás lista para mi polla?” (Are you ready for my cock) He questioned and you noted the darkness glooming in his eyes when he pulled back.

You nodded as your breath hitched. His hand that wasn’t on the bar came to your hip and gave a firm squeeze. “Then let’s get out of here” Javi told you gruffly in English and you could have sworn your panties would have dropped by themselves if you had been wearing any.

As you stood up slowly from your barstool, Javier let the hand on your hip slide smoothly to your behind and groaned quietly at the lack of fabric that he was expecting. He should have known better.

You leaned up just a bit to his ear. “I am always ready for you Javi” you pulled back and shamelessly licked your lips which caused his cock to twitch in his suit pants. “Bring the tie” you spoke the words shortly with the corners of your mouth pulling upwards.

You could have sworn you could hear Javi swallow hard as you turned out of his grasp and started towards the door. Javi took a second and followed when you looked over your shoulder at him without stopping.


End file.
